A Howler for the Howler
by GryffindorkyGirls
Summary: Remus gets a howler from the rest of the Marauders when they learn that he has never before received one. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize.


"How is it possible that you have never received a howler, Moony?" James questioned Remus, appalled at his revelation.

"It's like a Marauder's sin!" Sirius remarked, as wide-eyed and disbelieving as James.

Peter laughed at their dumbstruck expressions and clapped a hand onto both of their shoulders. "That's because Remus is the most well-behaved out of all of us", Peter paused, "And Mr. Lupin always blames Sirius for Remus' trouble-making."

"This is just not okay. I mean, come on I have even gotten a howler from Minnie!" Sirius ranted.

"Well it's not like I'm devastated that I have never gotten one. You know, most people don't generally aim to be howled at. That's a personal goal, guys."

James shook his head at Remus and turned towards his bed, "I'm shocked, Moony."

Sirius nodded in agreement, slipping into his own bed, "Absolutely disappointed."

Peter rolled his eyes at James and Sirius' antics before settling himself in for rest. "G'night Remus."

Oo~0~oO

Remus really should've known that his idiot friends were up to something the second they stopped pestering him about it. They had set him up. Completely set him up. They pranked the prankster.

He had been framed for filling McGonagall's classroom in jell-o, resulting in cancelled Transfiguration classes for the day. Needless to say, the Head of Gryffindor house was enraged and nearly tore Remus apart when she found him standing outside her classroom unknowing and looking completely guilty.

The next morning, after Remus had served his detention with the group's favorite Professor, he was not disappointed by his friends. The majority of the students in the Great Hall traced the howler's path with their eyes until landed directly in front of one, Remus Lupin. He looked at the envelope with a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and amusement, gingerly opening the letter and anticipating it's yell.

James' voice boomed first. He made a good act of sounding genuinely angry, but as he knew that Remus wasn't actually at fault for what happened with Minnie, Remus understood that this was just to take away Remus' howler-free status.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! YOU HAVE SEVERELY DISAPPOINTED US. SIRIUS, PETER, AND I ARE ASHAMED OF YOUR CHILDISH ANTICS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR HAD YOU UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT FILLING DEAR MINNIES OFFICE WITH JELL-O WAS A GOOD IDEA? I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOUR ACTIONS. THIS WAS TOTALLY IRRESPONSIBLE, REMUS JOHN. DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER HOW MINERVA WOULD FEEL ABOUT THIS? NO. I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DID, BECAUSE IF YOU HAD, YOU WOULD NOT HAVE GONE THROUGH WITH THIS." James made a snarling noise and then Sirius voice came moving in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, REMUS PATRICIA?! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR AUDACITY, BOY. THIS WAS NOT AMUSING. DO YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID? I SURELY HOPE SO. NO CHOCOLATE FOR A WEEK! YOU HEAR ME? THAT'S RIGHT. DISAPPOINTMENT, REMUS MATILDA. DISAPPOINTMENT!" Remus could feel eyes on him from all around the hall, including the piercing ones of Professor McGonagall. Peter went next and Remus couldn't have been more thankful that the boy wasn't much of a yeller.

"Remus. You have sincerely hurt us. We do not condone these actions. I hope that you understand our solemn disappointment in you for this."

The last thing the boys said was all in unison, "While you have upset us greatly, we still love you. Please behave and make better choices, Moony. And one last thing, SO SORRY ABOUT THE OFFICE, MINNIE. PLEASE ACCEPT OUR REGRETS FOR YOUNG REMUS' MISBEHAVIOR. LOVE YOU!" Then the letter ripped itself into pieces.

Remus slowly rose his head to look at all of the other faces in the hall. Some of the students were laughing, others gaping, and a few were looking between him and the Head table. The teachers there were a mix of off-put and amused, with the exception of McGonagall and Dumbledore. The Gryffindor head was fuming in her seat and the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling brightly and a smile played on his lips. Remus quickly grabbed his books and left the Great Hall. This howler would definitely be one that he, nor the rest of Hogwarts, would never forget.


End file.
